Luna
| english = }} Luna, known in Japan as Ruka or Luca (see below), along with her twin brother Leo, aid Yusei Fudo, whom they adore and support in his Duels while making fun of fate. Luna is frail and the calmer, more collected of the twins. She is a Signer and owner of the rear claw dragon birthmark. Luna tends to get tired right after a duel. She has the ability to communicate with duel monsters after having spent ample time with Duel Spirits in a different dimension during a coma. Much to her brother Leo's irritation, she tends to candidly point out the various flaws in his plans and flatly insult him. Design Luna's outfit is similar to her brother Leo's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and light blue boots with black and pink markings and high socks. Her blue-green hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. She carries a Duel Disk with a pink and white trim, which was modified by Yusei to fit her left hand. Biography Luna lives together with her twin brother Leo in the Tops residental area. They spend most of their time alone together as their parents are usually at work. They are educated via the internet, so they spend most of their time inside. Duel Monsters Spirits World A child prodigy, Luna has been dueling since the age of three. Once, she lapsed into a coma after a duel, and did not awaken for a month. Upon waking up, Luna claimed she had been to the Duel Spirit dimension. This claim would prove to be true; for that month her mind lived among the Duel Spirits, under the protection of Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the Five Dragons. Before waking up, she promised she would always be there to defend the Duel Spirits from evil. However, the pressure from undertaking such a task alone was too much and Luna had to forsake her promise, allowing the Duel Spirit dimension to fall to an unknown force. Fortune Cup Luna was selected as someone to participate in the Fortune Cup. She was told she was randomly selected, but was invited so Yliaster could confirm that she is a Signer. However, not feeling like participating, Leo planned to disguise himself as her and duel in her place. Luna was able to sense Yusei when he was shocked by the police officers. She and Leo rescued him after his duel with Trudge and took him to their home. Yusei wanted to leave, feeling that he was putting them in danger, but Leo talked him into a Duel. After Yusei won, Luna and Leo manage to get him to stay for the night. They awake the next morning to find that Yusei had left after modifying their Duel Disks to fit their small arms. The next day, he entered the Fortune Cup disguised as Luna, but using Zigzix's Signer-detecting technology, Lazar was not only able to determine that Bommer dueled Leo instead of Luna, but also that Luna is a Signer. Luna faced off against Professor Frank due to Rex Goodwin's consolation game but in the middle of the duel, both her and Leo are hypnotized. Luna's conscious self awakens in the World of Duel Monster Spirits, where she sees the degradation of the dimension and decides to uphold her promise from then on. Before she concludes the match Luna is called by Frank a Signer, although not aware in that moment what does that mean or its relationship with her Claw Birthmark. Thus only Yusei becomes aware of her being one,though he does not tell the others. Eventually, though, they learn this after his duel against Akiza. She witnesses for the first time the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei and Jack Atlas title duel. Because of the duel Luna, along with the 3 other Signers, are transported to an alternate dimension. There they are shown 2 visions; one of the Sky Temple where the People of the Stars were worshiping the ancient Signers, and the other showing Satellite being destroyed, and in its place the appearance of a spider mark shines. After that Luna and Akiza are the only ones to witness Jack's defeat. As they all return to the stadium, she reunites with Yusei in order to leave through an underground tunnel. Luna talks to Yusei about the vision, thus responding to her that he doesn't know what it means but that in any case he must prevent it from happening. She also asks him what is a Signer to which Yanagi intervenes in order to answer to her. Luna learns its meaning and its relationship with her along birthmark, along with the fact that that Yusei, Jack, and Akiza are Signers too. Dark Signers After the Dark Signers started taking action, Luna has been having vivid dreams of the Five Dragons and the Crimson Dragon battling an unknown evil. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" gets pulled into an abyss, showing that the dragon's card is currently with the Dark Signers. As Yusei is about to come face to face with Kyosuke Kiryu his birthmark reacts along with Luna, Jack and Akiza's. She notices this and Leo does too as he's nearby her. Luna is able to sense that Yusei is the reason of why her birthmark glows. After Yusei takes a hit by "Earthbound God - Ccapac Apu", Luna's birthmark gets etched onto her arm and becomes frail, so she can't go out much. Luna accompanies Leo, Tanner and Yanagi to the Arcadia Movement, where they meet Divine. Divine induces them to sleep with gas, wanting to make Luna a member of the organization, due to her powers. Luna wakes up next to Akiza, where they both watch the Duel between Divine and Leo. Akiza tells Luna that Divine wants to test her brother to find out if he posseses any similiar powers. Leo passes out upon losing as Luna calls out to him. After the Duel, Akiza informs her that Leo isn't in danger. Luna clarifies Leo doesn't posseses any powers, so they let him go and keep her. Akiza tells her that in any case the Arcadia Movement will be her new home, as she doesn't Luna to walk through the same path she did; the path of being feared and abandoned by others because of her powers. Luna asks "Ancient Fairy Dragon" for help, but her spirit says that she cannot rescue her and that she is witnessing the posing threat of the Dark Signers. In order to set it free, Luna must join forces with her servant Regulus, who will eventually appear to her. Once Ancient Fairy Dragon is set free, she promises to protect Luna from the enemy. Naming Linework by Kazuki Takahashi has revealed the Japanese names of the twins to be Rua and Ruka. However when their names appeared wrote out in the Japanese anime, they were Lua and Luca. The differing names is due common confusion between "L" and "R" among Japanese speakers. The 4Kids Entertainment website listed Luca's English name as Luna in the characters page, while Lua had his changed to Luka. Luka later had his name changed to Leo, while Luna's stayed as Luna. Deck Luna plays a Spirit Deck, consisting of folkloric creatures and enchantments. Several of them are based on the spirits that Luna befriended while at the Duel Monster universe, notably her spirit partner Kuribon. She carries many support cards that protects them from harm, including the field spell, Ancient Forest, which prevents any monster from switching to defense mode and destroys them when they attack. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters